Kimi Dake
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Menunggu. Ia selalu menunggu kembalinya pria itu, tanpa peduli waktu yang terus bergulir, tanpa peduli seberapa sakit perasannya saat mengetahui bahwa pria itu tidak kembali. Tetapi ia terus berharap karena ia yakin bahwa pria itu akan mengingat janjinya


**Kimi Dake ~Only You~**

**.**

**Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi**

**.**

**Special Request From Liya**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**.**

_**Musim gugur 1865.**_

Hembusan angin pagi yang bertiup di taman Laveiyu membuat Break sedikit mengigil. Pria berambut _silver_ itu memasang sarung tangan kulit berwarna senada dengan mantel hitam yang menutupi seragam Pandora-nya ke kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Ia menghela napas lalu melirik _pocket watch_ berwarna tembaga dengan ukiran lambang Pandora di bagian penutupnya, sepuluh menit lagi ia akan terlambat.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat perempuan itu. Ya, perempuan itu, perempuan berambut _peach_ terikat satu dan gaun berwarna _lavender_ mewah yang menunjukkan bahwa perempuan itu adalah seorang bangsawan. Ia selalu melihat gadis itu setiap hari selasa dari jam delapan pagi hingga lima sore. Perempuan itu akan duduk di bangku taman Laveiyu sendirian, terkadang perempuan itu akan melirik aliran sungai di belakang taman, tertunduk lalu diam-diam menangis. Ia sangat hafal dengan hal itu, tentu saja, karena ia telah melihat perempuan itu selama tiga tahun, dengan kunciran rambut dan gaun yang sama.

Dan selama itu pula ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan perempuan itu di sana, tapi ia yakin bahwa perempuan itu tengah menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang tidak pernah datang. Beberapa kali ia ingin menghampiri perempuan itu namun beberapa kali itu pula niatnya luntur. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendekati perempuan itu, sebuah perasaan aneh yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Sial! Lima menit lagi!" serunya ketika menyadari bahwa lima menit lagi ia akan terlambat. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan taman itu sambil memegangi topi bundar hitam yang ia pakai agar tidak terbang dan sebuah tongkat yang sebenarnya berisi pedang.

Ia sampai di markas Pandora ketika Liam dan beberapa anggota Pandora berpangkat rendah sedang mengangkat kardus-kardus berwarna coklat. Ia segera menghampiri Liam lalu ikut membawa sebuah kardus untuk membantu temannya itu.

"Ah, selamat pagi Xerxes," sapa Liam ramah.

"Selamat pagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kardus apa ini?" tanya pria bernama lengkap Xerxes Break itu. Ia melirik tulisan pada kardus tersebut saat Liam menggeleng lalu mengerutkan alisnya. "Vincent Nightray?"

"Ya, ini milik Vincent-sama. Kenapa?" tanya Liam.

"Tidak, aku hanya tertarik saja dengan isinya."

Suasana menghening hingga mereka selesai mengangkat semua kardus tersebut ke ruang perpustakaan milik Vincent Nightray. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak bisa disebut besar untuk sebuah perpustakaan namun, jika dilihat dari buku-buku yang tersusun dalam puluhan rak yang ada sepertinya perpustakaan mungil milih adik Gilbert Nightray ini cukup lengkap. Hal itu cukup terlihat ketika ia menemukan sebuah buku magic di atas meja baca Vincent dan itu meninggalkan kesan 'freak' baginya.

"Xerxes, kau sudah sarapan?" suara Liam membuatnya agak terkejut.

"Ah, belum. Tadi aku buru-buru jadi tidak sempat," jawabnya sambil melepaskan mantel hitam yang sejak tadi menempel pada tubuhnya. "Dan tadi pagi aku melihat perempuan itu lagi," ucapnya kemudian.

Liam menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang merapikan beberapa berkas di mejanya lalu terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya Liam tidak ingin mendengar cerita tentang perempuan itu, terlalu menyedihkan. "Dengan gaun yang sama?"

Break mengangguk hingga membuat beberapa helai rambut _silver_nya bergerak, "Bahkan ekspresinya pun juga sama. Entah kenapa aku penasaran, sebenarnya siapa yang perempuan itu tunggu?"

Liam tersenyum tipis, senyum yang sangat miris lalu menarik laci mejanya. Ada sebuah foto dalam laci tersebut, foto seorang pria yang sedang ditunggu seseorang bersama seorang perempuan yang sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Kuharap orang yang ditunggu perempuan itu akan segera datang," ucap Break ketika Liam menutup kembali laci mejanya.

"Ya, kuharap begitu," balas Liam dan Break tidak menyadari bahwa tatapan mata Liam berubah sendu.

**OoO**

Sharon Rainsworth. Nama itulah yang diberikan neneknya padanya dulu ketika ia lahir. Semua orang selalu memuji namanya tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli karena ia tahu semua pujian itu hanyalah perkataan manis yang terlontar untuk mendapatkan simpatinya, kepala keluarga bangsawan Rainsworth.

Keluarga Rainsworth merupakan salah satu dari lima keluarga bangsawan terhormat di Pandora dan satu-satunya yang dipimpin oleh perempuan muda seperti Sharon. Banyak orang yang mengaguminya dan juga banyak perempuan yang benci karena merasa iri padanya.

Sharon adalah pribadi yang ceria, murah senyum dan ramah. Hal itu tidak berubah seiring usianya yang semakin bertambah. Wajah cantiknya juga tetap bertahan seakan tidak merelakan pesona perempuan itu lenyap.

Sharon tersadar dari lamunannya ketika setetes air hasil dari siklus bumi jatuh di telapak tangannya. Ia menatap setetes air itu sejenak lalu beralih menatap langit yang dihiasi dengan awan suram berwarna abu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa cuaca telah berubah dengan sangat drastis dibanding saat ia datang ke taman Laveiyu. Seingatnya, tadi pagi cuaca masih sangat cerah dan bersahabat tidak seperti sekarang agak menakutkan.

Ia merasakan tetesan gerimis yang turun mulai merembes pada gaun _lavender_ yang dipakainya dan segera itu juga ia mengembangkan payung berwarna senada dengan rambut _peach_-nya.

Disaat hujan seperti ini sangat sulit untuk memperkirakan waktu tapi ia yakin bahwa sekarang sudah lebih dari jam tiga sore, ia tahu itu karena ia merasa telah duduk dengan sangat lama pada bangku kursi taman Laveiyu.

Penasaran, ia mengeluarkan sebuah _pocket watch_ berwarna _silver_ lalu menekan tombol yang sedikit berkarat pada bagian atas jam saku itu untuk membukanya. Jam setengah lima sore. Dugaannya benar, sekarang sudah sesore ini tanpa ia sadari.

Sebelum menutup jam saku itu ia menatap sebuah foto kecil yang tertempel pada bagian penutupnya. Sebuah foto penuh kenangan disaat hari pernikahannya dengan pria itu. Jemari lentiknya mengusap foto itu perlahan dan tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir kembali. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya untuk bertemu pria itu dan ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau pria itu tidak muncul lagi hari ini, hari selasa ke-157 di mana ia menunggu pria itu dengan diiringi melodi sendu dari sang hujan.

**OoO**

Break mengembangkan payung hitamnnya ketika Liam selesai memasang mantel _dark blue_ yang terlihat kebesaran untuknya. Mereka berencana pergi ke kedai kopi yang berada di jalan utama Laveiyu untuk menikmati segelas _coffee late_, menghangatkan diri dari rendahnya suhu udara ketika hujan seperti sekarang.

Liam mengamati Break sambil terus berjalan menapaki aspal jalanan yang basah di bawah payung cokelat berlambang keluarga Barma yang ia pegang. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sahabatnya itu, setidaknya secara fisik. Secara mental pemegang kontrak sah Mad Hatter itu jelas berubah drastis. Sifatnya mungkin masih sama, tapi memorinya berubah, seperti orang lain.

"Ah, itu perempuan yang kuceritakan!" seruan Break membuat Liam menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk.

Seorang perempuan yang ciri-cirinya persis seperti yang Break deskripsikan, tepat duduk di bangku taman Laveiyu sambil tertunduk di bawah payung berwarna _peach_. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu, tetapi ia tahu apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu sekarang. Ia tahu, perempuan itu sedang menangis.

"Kasihan." Liam menyipitkan matanya ketika kata itu terucap dari bibir Break. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk, setuju.

Kasihan. Mungkin kata itu cocok untuk melukiskan perasaan simpati kepada seseorang seperti perempuan itu. Bahkan, mungkin beberapa orang tidak peduli karena terlalu sibuk dengan masalah mereka sendiri. Dan sekali lagi, ia tahu bahwa perempuan itu tidak ingin dikasihani, karena perempuan itu adalah orang yang tegar, setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui selama ini.

Liam berpikir sejenak. Jika ia tidak salah ingat, sudah tiga tahun perempuan itu menunggu seperti ini dan tiga tahun pula sejak Break kehilangan ingatannya setelah perang besar di Abyss. Jujur, ia salut. Jika ia jadi perempuan itu pasti ia sudah menyerah dan memilih untuk melupakan seseorang yang ditunggunya.

Tapi jika mengingat begitu besarnya perasaan perempuan itu pada orang yang ditunggunya, ia bisa mengerti, sekaligus merasa berdosa karena selama ini ia membantu Pandora untuk menutupi semuanya.

"Hal ini terus berada dipikiranku seminggu ini, benarkah jika aku tidak mempunyai keluarga di kota ini?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Liam terkejut. Break sudah beberapa kali menanyakan hal ini dan ia juga sudah menjawab bahwa pria pemakai pedang terkuat di Pandora itu tidak memiliki keluarga di Laveiyu tetapi seminggu ini sepertinya Break terganggu dengan hal tersebut. "Tidak, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang hilang dalam diriku, seperti ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga," ucapnya.

Break melangkahkan kakinya selangkah mendahului Liam yang memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan suara tetesan air hujan mengisi kediaman tersebut. Mereka mulai meninggalkan taman Laveiyu ketika perempuan bergaun _lavender_ itu bangkit dari kursi taman dan sayangnya Break tidak menyadari hal itu.

Hanya Liam yang melihat perempuan itu mulai beranjak pergi dari taman dan sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selama ini aku kepikiran bagaimana jika sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki istri, haha tidak mungkin ya." Break tertawa ringan sedangkan Liam terhenti dari langkahnya.

Pria berkamata itu menggenggam kuat payungnya. "Kau memiliki istri," gumamnya dalam hati.

**OoO**

Gilbert Nightray sedang menguap bosan di dalam sebuah bilik baca perpustakaan ketika sang adik, Vincent Nightray, meletakkan beberapa buku tentang _cake_ di hadapannya. Pria bermata _gold_ itu mengerutkan alis lalu mencermati satu persatu buku-buku tersebut.

"Sejak kapan kau mengurusi tentang dapur?" tanya pria yang akrab disapa Gil itu.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya dipaksa memilih salah satu _cake_ yang akan dia buat," jawab Vincent sambil memasang kacamata bacanya.

Gil tertawa kecil lalu menunjuk sebuah gambar _cake_ _strawberry_ yang ditaburi dengan ceres berwarna merah. "Kupikir yang ini lumayan," komentarnya kemudian.

Vincent mengangguk setuju. "Kita memiliki selera yang sama ya, Gil."

"Ah, bukannya kau yang suka _mengopy_ seleraku." Wajah Gil menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan namun dengan nada mengejek. "Enak ya punya istri," ucap Gil kemudian. Ia menutup buku tentang psikologi yang ia baca lalu mengambil salah satu buku tentang _cake_ yang tadi dibawa Vincent.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja, banyak gadis yang suka padamu kan. Kusarankan kau memilih istri yang tidak tolol seperti dia." Ucapan pria berambut blonde itu menggelitik pikiran Gil. _Tolol, ya? _Gumamnya.

"Kau selalu menganggap Ada tolol, kupikir dia hanya—polos mungkin."

"Polos diusianya yang sudah 25 tahun? Jangan bercanda."

Gil mengangkat bahunya lalu menggeleng heran. Ia masih tidak percaya kenapa Vincent dan Ada bisa menikah, kombinasi yang cukup unik dan berlawanan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Tuan Vessalius_-mu itu?" tanya Vincent, sedikit mengejek.

"_Kakak iparmu _itu sedang berlibur bersama si kelinci bodoh sejak minggu lalu." Gil mengikat ulang rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang dengan sebuah pita berwarna _navy_ yang tidak terlalu mencolok lalu mulai berdiri dari kursinya. "Jangan lupa untuk memberiku _cake_-nya kalau sudah jadi ya," ucapnya yang disambut anggukan dari Vincent.

Mata _gold_ dari pemegang kontrak sah dengan Raven itu menyipit ketika melihat seorang perempuan dari salah satu jendela di perpustakaan tersebut. Perempuan itu sedang menyirami beberapa bunga yang ada di taman di depan gedung perpustakaan milik Pandora . "Sharon," gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Vincent.

Vincent ikut melirik Sharon dari jendela tersebut. "Jadi Pandora masih menyembunyikan hal itu dari Sharon?" Vincent menutup buku tentang _cake_ tadi setelah menetapkan _cake_ _strawberry _pilihan Gil yang akan ia ajukan pada Ada lalu melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan meletakkan dalam saku bajunya.

"Ya, mereka pikir jika Sharon tau ia pasti akan melarang pria itu untuk ikut berperang lagi. Sedangkan Pandora sangat membutuhkan kemampuannya." Gil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sambil terus menatap Sharon yang sekarang mulai duduk berjongkok di depan sebuah tanaman bunga mawar putih.

"Licik sekali." Komentar itu merasuk ke dalam hati Gil. Membuatnya merasakan sebuah perasaan bersalah yang teramat besar.

Gil benci untuk mengakui hal ini, "Ya, Pandora—tidak, kita memang licik."

**~Still Continued~**

**OoO**


End file.
